


Sponge Bath

by YaoiBatman



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is sick so he can't be held responsible for his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sponge Bath

John didn’t resist the urge to glare at his lover, but it failed miserably when bile rose up in his throat. Not enough to send John running to the bathroom, but enough to let him know sudden movement or facial expressions were not appreciated.

Chas, who was fluffing his pillows _again_ ,  had insisted on taking care of John in his sick state. In his opinion, Chas just wanted the excuse to sponge bath him while naked. There was no way John was going to let Chas anywhere near his satin sheet with a soaked sponge.

Chas would most likely end up getting more water on both the bed and himself than on John. Chas’s clothes would be soaked through, clinging to his skin. His white shirt see through, and of course, Chas would have to be on the bed for the sponge bath. After all, how could he reach the most important parts way over there?

“Are you feeling worse, John? Your face is burning up!”


End file.
